


Lullaby

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck has a perfect face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the tags say. Chuck has a perfect face and Raleigh hates him for it, except not really, because how could he hate such perfectness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It’s unfair. It is totally unfair that the most asshole-ish guy he has ever met gets to have such cute and perfect dimples. The world isn’t fair.

“You’re thinking about Chuck’s dimples again, aren’t you?” Mako says with an amused look in her eyes, not looking up from her book.

Raleigh doesn’t answer, he just sighs. They’re sitting at a table while eating (and reading, in Mako’s case) and Chuck is with his father and some engineers from Australia a table over and he’s smiling and those dimples are unfair!

He sighs again.

“You should do something about it,” Mako says, like she has been doing for the last two days since they drifted for the second time and found out about his obsession (he’s not even going to pretend it’s something else).

At least she’s not mocking, like Yancy would and he wants to hug her, because he’s sure she’s part of the reason it doesn’t hurt as much to think about his brother. Unfortunately, he should also thank Chuck’s dimples because they’re the most magnificent thing he has ever seen and it. Is. So. Unfair.

“What do you want me to do? Besides, it’s not like I actually like him.”

“Just his dimples,” she says, finally putting the book down and smiling the quiet smile she usually gives him that radiates warmness and makes him miss his sister, and nope, not going there. Again, thinking about Chuck’s dimples makes those thoughts go away and he looks back at the other table, but there’re no more dimples.

At least he can concentrate on other things now. Like the fact there’re monster coming out of the Pacific Ocean.

“If you spent more time with him I’m sure you would be able to make him smile.”

“And then I would see more dimples,” that’s a good plan, except… “We don’t actually get along. It’s more probable for him to frown at anything I say.”

“Then change that,” Mako says with some finality and there’s no fighting Japanese women with blue locks.

.

If Raleigh had more time he would send a message to Tendo saying “put ‘Mako Mori is behind my death’ in my tombstone” but he doesn’t, because Chuck Hansen is going to murder him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” When Mako said to change things she probably didn’t mean for him to go to the ginger when he was alone with Max and touch his cheeks.

Actually, it was more like he sort of stuck his finger into the other’s cheeks, trying to make the dimples appear.

“I really like your dimples,” his brother would say he has a death wish because what the fuck? Seriously, just what the fuck brain? You just decide to take a vacation and tell no one about it?

He’s expecting a punch but instead Chuck… blushes?

Oh God, Raleigh thought Chuck’s dimples were cute, but Chuck blushing? He wants to worship his blush. It’s the most perfect blush to ever blush.

“That’s… I… They’re just, you know, dimples. Normal dimples,” he’s still blushing and Raleigh is going to swoon.

“This is totally unfair.”

“What? My dimples?” Chuck is still blushing a little, but he’s also narrowing his eyes, maybe expecting an insult or something.

“Yes! I thought they were perfect but now you’re blushing and this is unfair because you’re an asshole but you have the most perfect face ever!”

Chuck looks shocked for a few seconds but then starts laughing and Raleigh throws his hands in the air, because he’s done. He’s just done. He could live with perfect dimples. Lots of people have great blushes. But perfect dimples, blushes and laughs? Life is so unfair.

“I think you just complimented me while insulting me at the same time. Very Australian of you,” Chuck is smiling and it reminds him of Mako, because it’s also a small smile but it brightens his entire face and maybe, just maybe, she had been right because making Chuck happy is definitely the way to go to get to see all the perfect functions his face has.

(Years later when they tell the story about how they got together Chuck will say “he fell in love with my pretty face” with a smug look and it’s unfair how true it is. Except, not really. Because he got Chuck and he gets to see the dimples, blushes and everything else every day and how could life be unfair?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written somewhat for this prompt: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?replyto=4289467 but mostly it's a work appreciating Chuck's perfect face.


End file.
